1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter dial device for camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a type of shutter dial device which is provided with a click stop mechanism for turning the shutter dial and manually setting the shutter speed as desired and a fixing mechanism for firmly fixing the shutter dial and automatically setting the shutter speed.
In this device, however, the click stop mechanism and the fixing mechanism have been provided independently of each other and this has led to complexity of the mechanism.